sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruadh
Sector: '''Revati Strait '''System: ''Ruadh'' Star name and color: ''Rudah (Yellow)'' Number of planets: ''9'' Occupation: '''Canonic Union '''Sinistra connection: ''Medium'' Celestial Bodies: #'Rudah' (star) #'Huanbei' (Glass planet) (Thin crust) (Possible underground reservoirs) #'Ruadjing' (Arid planet) (Primitive organisms in the sea) #'Scota' (Aquatic world) (One moon) #'Khai' (System capital) (Reservations & recreation) (One moon) #'Sidhe's Tears' (Asteroid belt) (Rich in iridium) (Many shielded mining complexes) #'Taranis' (Gas giant) (Eight moons) #'Nassarum' (Gas giant) (10 moons) #'Delphia' (Gas giant) (Dust ring) (12 moons) #'Appilin' (Gas giant) (Dust ring) (14 moons) #'Neaplilin' (Small gas planet) (11 moons) General Information: The system of Rudah was discovered by the canonic aristocrate Deng-ni Cao-Lao, a renowned sportsman and eccentric businessman from Tsing-Sai Lo, who wanted to set up a recreational vacation spot for himself and his friends. It didn’t take long for the mining companies to set up business in the iridium-rich fields of Sidhe’s Tears, and within fifty years the system had a working class counting in the millions. Even as an industrial center, the planet of Kern remains a favored recreation spot for the wealthy canonic gentleman. Due to violent solar storms many millennia ago, the thin atmosphere of Huanbei was blasted off, leaving behind the exposed surface of the planet. Without a protective atmosphere, the solar storms soon turned the planet’s surface into a thick layer of black glass. Even so, probes have uncovered liquid water beneath the surface. Ruadjing is home to primitive organisms. The planet itself has a thick atmosphere, which can crush a human body within moments. The seas are likewise acid and the soil radioactive due to the abnormal quantity of radioactive elements in the upper layers of the crust. Even so the local organisms thrive in this hostile environment. Only few enterprises have tried to mine the crust for minerals, as the costs of founding a permanent settlement is very difficult, as even machinery will be quickly damaged by the radioactive dust storms. The planet is now a protected by the Local government. Scota is an aquatic world rich in gasses and oils. Once home to many millions of species, an unknown catastrophe, though possibly related to the solar storms, killed off both fauna and flora millions of years ago. The canonic colonists quickly established many mining platforms across the planet, where they mine minerals, oils and gasses from beneath the seabed. The industry leaves the sea increasingly acid. A few isolated fish farms, which contains both animal and plant species from the Arks, provides the local population with their daily diets. Khai is the system capital, with the planetary capital of Ji-jing located on the island Kauzum. The island is a 231 miles across its widest length, and is part of the Zing archipelago, making it the largest of 4012 islands. These islands contain the majority of the planets population, since large portions of the continents have been reserved for recreational locations and wildlife reservations. When one of the Arks began the procedure of terra-forming and re-creating the standard list of fauna and flora from its genetic archives, a minor error occurred when seeding the incubation chambers with the members of the Panthera leo, Also known as the African Lion. This error resulted into a mutation of the lion’s genetic structure, which enabled them to adopt to any climate and situation. This new species have since then been collectively known as the Shizi-Khai, Khai Panthera Leo, or the Khai-lion. Within a few centuries this successful predator evolves into multiple subspecies, which have brought other predatory species to the brink of extinction. For example, the Arctic Khai-Lion is so successful, that the polar bears are slowly being replaced as the top predator of the arctic. The Khai-lion’s great success have meant, that canonic gentlemen from across the Union ventures to Rudah during hunting season to test their skills against any subspecies of the Khai-Lion. Besides the reservations and recreation locations, the planet Khai is home to a luxery brand of cigars, the “Republic Cigars”, from the island Republic. According to local history, Deng-ni Cao-Lao was fascinated about classical human tales from before the Arks arrived to the Pantheon Galaxy. Being mostly forgotten however, not much of these tales were available to him. To secure these tales for future generations Cao-Lao named 3215 islands after keywords of his favorite tales. It is said that if these islands are listed in the right order, the reader will be able to read and understand the key points of these tales. The asteroid belt Sidhe's Tears is rich in iridium. It is one of the main iridium mines within the Revati Strait. History: During the Golden Age: The system remained largely ignored during the Golden Age. As the utopic colonies began to prosper, the export of Union cigars increased heavily, as the new-rich utopics began to imitate the manners and habits of the canonic elite. As the lion population increased so did the number of recreational centers. While most canonic systems found a fortune in development and manufacture, Rudah’s fortune was the vast undeveloped wilds. During the Hamadromachia: As the war escalated so did the demand of iridium. While Rudah experiences a drop in annual visitors, the iridium industry helped keeping the local economy running throughout the hamadromachia. Residuum Age: With most of the Union suffering the after effects of the war, only few have the time and credits to relax on Khai. This has forced the local government to open the centers for the common anonic citizen in order to make ends meet. The government has also extended their trade of goods into the surrounding systems, as well as a few independent systems in the Endiku Sea and Bordering Expanse. While this is frowned upon by the Union Government, it is tolerated as the export helps keeping the canonic systems afloat. Category:Union Category:Systems Category:Revati Strait